


Couvade

by twisted_sheets



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s already your third pregnancy, isn’t it? I would have thought things would go easier this time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couvade

**Author's Note:**

> My very first foray in Sex Pistols fic, written six years ago. :D

 

“It’s already your third pregnancy, isn’t it? I would have thought things would go easier this time.” 

A muffled grunt came from the mass of sheets and pillows. Hidekuni eyed the lump on the bed with amusement. “You must really have it bad today. You didn’t even eat a single bite of breakfast before you bolted to the bathroom.” 

The lump shifted, but no reply came. Hidekuni’s smile widened to a grin and he went on, “Everyone’s worried, you know. Even Masaru and Noriko are asking what’s going on with their parents. But I think you’re the one most worried, even if you don’t show it much. Even going as far as to go through _this_ again and–” 

Blankets and pillows were flung out with great force, sending them almost halfway across the room. “Hidekuni,” Kunimasa growled out, looking fierce and miserable at the same time with his pale face and bared teeth. “Shut. The. Hell. _UP!_ ” 

Then he turned green and immediately fell back on the bed. 

Hidekuni laughed. 

“What are you doing?” Norio stormed into the room, a plate of food in one hand and a glass of iced water in the other. He glared at Hidekuni, then at Kunimasa, managing to look threatening despite the frilly apron and headband he wore over his slender frame. “I told you to stay in bed and get some rest,” he hissed at Kunimasa. “You’ve been dizzy all morning and throwing up all over the place.” 

“Shut up!” Kunimasa snarled back weakly from the bed. “This is all your fault!” 

 “My fault?” Norio said, eyes blazing. He thrust out his rounded stomach, making it look bigger and more prominent. “You did this to me! You’re the one who wanted a large family. You’re lucky you’re only stuck with morning sickness. I get to carry this for nine months. I’m doing all the work, so don’t you dare complain!” 

Norio turned to Hidekuni, who by now was convulsed with laughter. “And you! You’re making things worse.” He sighed, taking a deep, calming breath. “Would you mind leaving us alone, Hidekuni-kun? I need to talk to your older brother in private.” 

“Okay,” Hidekuni replied, rising from the bed. “I need to look over the kids, anyway. Masaru’s been begging me to help him with his garden since yesterday.” He gave Norio a brief kiss on the cheek, ignoring Kunimasa’s peevish “Don’t touch him!”. He smiled at his older brother, a glint in his eyes. “You should learn to relax more, you know. See you later!” 

The room went dead silent after Hidekuni left, with Norio and Kunimasa glaring at each other. 

“You don’t have to be so worried,” Norio said abruptly. He put the food and water on a nearby table, and then sat on the bed, just beside Kunimasa, but not looking at him. He placed his hands on his stomach, fingers interlaced. “I’m going to be fine. _We’re_ going to be fine. We’ve been through this twice already, and it all turned out okay.”  

When Kunimasa didn’t say anything, Norio went on, “When I agreed to be your spouse and bear your children, I didn’t quite know what I was getting into. I was afraid at first, because it all seems so weird to me, but you were always there, and I think the happiness we got after everything was well worth it. So whatever the risk I may run into, I’m not afraid to face them, because I know, you’ll be with me.” 

Norio turned to his husband, who was staring back at him with his disconcerting eyes. “Isn’t that so, Kunimasa?” 

And suddenly he was swept into the warmth of Kunimasa’s arms, lying next to him on the bed. Norio took a deep breath, relaxing as he inhaled the sweet scent he’d been so intoxicated with since the day they’d first met, years ago, in that train station. 

He could feel Kunimasa’s hands touching his swollen belly. Norio entwined his fingers with Kunimasa’s, with Norio’s small, delicate fingers almost completely engulfed by his husband’s large and callused ones. 

Kunimasa shifted them until Norio was spooned against him, Norio’s back pressing against his chest. In spite of all their years together, Norio still marveled how they seemed to fit together, like two puzzle pieces. “You’re so small and slender,” Kunimasa suddenly murmured, pressing his lips against the nape of Norio’s neck, making him shiver. “Sometimes…” 

Norio let out a rush of breathless laughter. “Is that all? We’ve been together for years and already have two kids. You should be used to it. Besides, you don’t think about that when we do it.” 

Kunimasa pulled him closer, and Norio blushed at the sudden spot of heat he felt behind him. “ _That_ was different.” 

Norio tensed as Kunimasa’s hand began to move lower. “Wa-wait!” he stuttered, squirming at his touch. “What about your nausea? And you still hadn’t eaten yet.” He bit back a moan as a warm tongue darted out to taste a sensitive spot below his ears. 

“I feel better now.” Kunimasa suddenly got up on all fours, hovering over Norio. Then he turned pale, and swayed. 

Madarame Kunimasa tumbled down the bed. 

_“Kunimasa!”_

\------ 

Masaru looked up, startled the sudden noise. It sounded like something crashing to the floor. He looked at his Uncle Hidekuni, whose shoulders were quaking with suppressed laughter, causing the water to spill in the wrong direction. 

“Was that Daddy? Is he punishing Papa again?” Masaru asked, his brown eyes wide. He frowned. “Serves Papa right. He’s always making Daddy worry.” 

Hidekuni’s lips quirked into a smirk. He patted his nephew’s head. “Yes. Serves your Papa right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kunimasa with morning sickness makes me happy. I thought he’d be the kind of guy who’d be very worried over a pregnant Norio, but repressing them all the while. 
> 
> **Couvade** : Couvade, or sympathy symptoms, does happen to expectant fathers (around 11-65%, depending on the study). It usually occurs at around 3 months of the pregnancy or after birth. The father mimics the symptoms of a pregnant woman: morning sickness, nausea, abdominal pain, food cravings, etc. This is sometimes due to the father’s anxiety over the pregnancy, jealousy, etc. (this bit of info comes from the book, _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ , a great book for expectant mothers and fathers)


End file.
